


Jendela

by Chireila



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Monologue, Sad
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chireila/pseuds/Chireila
Summary: Pagi buta, aku terbangun ketika jendela kamar menganga kala angin menyelinap meraba telapak kakiku yang belum biru.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Jendela

**Author's Note:**

> Karakter dalam cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto.

Aku terbangun ketika jendela kamar menganga, angin menyelinap meraba telapak kakiku yang belum biru. Kelopak mengerjap, iris mengatur cahaya masuk dan retina fokuskan pandang. Punggungku bangkit, bersandar pada dinding putih keras kasar yang menyokong kamar. _Sebentar_ , aku mengumpulkan kesadaran. _Mohon tunggu sebentar_.

Menit-menit melayang, aku menggerakkan kaki menuju jendela menganga. Angin menyelinap serta dingin kota pagi buta. Kesadaran belum penuhi kepala, aku masih mengantuk. Maka kubiarkan saja jendela menganga, barangkali kamarku butuh oksigen tambahan. Jarang-jarang kamarku respirasi, mungkin ketika Sabtu atau Minggu luang atau hari libur tertentu.

Tangan menopang dagu, hingga leherku tertarik sedikit ke atas. Bola mata bergulir ke bawah, memandang pertigaan jalan bertabur salju serta lampu jalan remang-remang (mungkin minyaknya sisa).

Aku hirup angin, rasanya seperti es teh tawar. Oh, ada campuran embun juga. Ada sekelibat bau bunga mawar yang kamu berikan tahun lalu. Aku tanam di halaman depan rumah—untungnya mawar itu asli. Aku kira kamu akan beri mawar plastik terpajang di toko aksesoris tiga blok dari rumah. Lantas, segera kusiram air keran dari dapur (maaf, selang halaman belakang mampat sebab air beku).

Tentang mawar, aku jadi ingat. Entah tiba-tiba bergema suaramu dalam kepala. "Kamu suka berkebun?" "Jangan makan terlambat." "Tolong bantu aku." "Hei, ayo pulang bareng!" "Nanti kita makan di kedai itu ya!"

Film memori tampilkan air mukamu senang, mulutmu bentuk O besar ke arahku, meneleng kepala bingung, dan tertawa menarik diriku ke kedai baru. _Ah, sial_ , bayanganku rabun. Andai saja aku rajin tidur awal dan makan makanan sehat, garis-garis wajahmu tegas dan berwarna.

Aku terkesiap, pundak seperti disentuh sesuatu. Bisa saja itu angin, hantu, atau—ah! Kamu. Kamu datang berkunjung ke sini kan? Iya, benar. Pantas saja pikiranku terbayang kamu, ternyata dirimu ucap salam di depan rumah. Jendela menganga bukan tanpa alasan, sebab kamu akan mengunjungiku malam ini. Kenapa aku lupa sih? Mungkin besok kamu ubah jadwal kedatanganmu, jangan mendadak. Sekarang, aku biarkan kamu menerawang kamar 3 × 4 meter berdinding putih dengan tekstur kasar, menyentuh ubin yang setiap pagi dan malam sedingin kulkas, dan tidur di atas kasur empuk satu-satunya.

Hei, cerita kepadaku. Apa saja. Tentang embun berselancar pada petal bunga lalu jatuh terserap tanah, lebah-lebah mengitari bunga nektar, atau terhalang ekspedisimu dalam pipa berisi air beku. Nanti saat bibirmu bentuk setengah busur, giliranku bercerita. Tentang sarapan tak berganti (aku malas masak, kau tahu), padatnya rutinitas kantor, musim salju buat tubuhku kaku saat malam, dan rumahmu masih tetap sama. Dan juga, Naruto menikah dengan Hinata. Aku yakin kamu ingin sekali hadir, foto bersama sahabatmu, juga lempar kelakar dengannya. Dia merindukanmu (begitu pun aku).

Apa? Kau sudah mau pergi? Hah, cepat sekali. Baiklah, sampai jumpa.

Seusai kamu pergi, aku menutup jendela. Lalu berbaring mengatup kelopak, lagi.

Besok 28 Maret, aku akan mengunjungimu. Semoga kamarmu masih sama—disiram embun pagi, bunga nektar dikelilingi lebah, dan keping salju menaburi kasur lembapmu.


End file.
